


Forgotten Invitations

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Birthday Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: After missing some school, Peter Parker comes back to find everyone is invited to Betty's party, except him.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 59
Kudos: 785
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Forgotten Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> *PLEASE READ* 
> 
> I just wanted to remind everyone that I put all important information here so please read my author notes! Prompts can be left in the comments as Ao3 does not have a messaging system. PLEASE LEAVE ALL PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS. Also, as much as I would love to add more to all of these, I simply don't have the time so please don't hold your breath for any extra bits. If I get time, eventually I might add more but these are all ONE-SHOTS! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love you are giving this series! You are all amazing readers and I can't thank you for all the love you are giving this! 
> 
> This prompt is from sarah_hearth on A03 - for a prompt maybe one with some angst- maybe a big misunderstanding that someone said/ did something that made Peter feel unwanted and then his family comes around (notices?) and then they all force him to see that they care... idk like a rlly sad beginning with super cute family time at the end?
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)

Peter feels like everyone is staring at him and it makes his skin itch. He keeps his head low as he weaves in and out of the students, heading to his classroom. When he reaches the classroom, he sees the familiar _Miss May’s Grade Three Class_ banner on the door that they had all decorated at the beginning of the year. Peter feels lighter when he sees the small drawing of a llama eating the dot on top of the _i_ in _Miss_ that he had contributed to the sign.

He stepped into the classroom and the feeling in his chest lightens as he sees that not much has changed in his absence. He makes his way over to his cubby and slips is backpack into the hole. He has barely had time to straighten when he hears his name being called and he is pulled into a tight hug by his best friend Ned.

“You’re back!” Ned beamed brightly. “I missed you.”

“Miss you too, Ned,” Peter grins back just as brightly. He had missed his best friend and he was so excited when he was told that he could come back to school.

“We all did,” came Miss May’s voice and Peter looked up to see his teacher smiling warmly at him. “Welcome back, Peter.”

“Thanks Miss May,” Peter smiled shyly. Miss May was his favourite teacher. She was warm and teased them fondly but could always wrangle up the troublemakers easily. She encouraged their creativity and seemed to know that Peter found the math work easy and always came up with extra tricky puzzles for him to solve.

“Your mum, told me that she and your dad helped you keep on top of the work I sent over so you didn’t fall behind,” May said.

“I have it in my bag!” Peter spun to collect said papers from his bag. When he managed to yank them out, he all but thrust them into May’s hands. “Sorry it’s crumpled.”

“That’s okay,” May chuckled. “I’ll take a look at it. Now, have you got your inhaler with you?”

Peter put his hand in his pocket and drew out the blue container. Peter had been out of school for a week and a bit when he suffered an asthma attack that ended with him in the Tower Med Bay, just like the Avenger’s after a mission. Peter hadn’t felt like an Avenger as he struggled to breath on his own but his dad, _Ironman_ , had told him he was the bravest out of all of them.

“Awesome,” Ned breathed, looking at the small container. “What does it do?”

“Helps me breath,” Peter explained to his best friend.

“That’s right,” May smiled. “Peter has to keep this on him at all time, Ned. If Peter is having trouble breathing, he needs to have this.”

Ned nodded seriously.

“I also want you to inform me if he is,” May said. “or if I’m not around, find another teacher. Can you do that for me and Peter?”

“Yes!” Ned all but shouted. “I can do it. I’m Peter best friend!”

Peter’s cheeks warmed and hugged Ned again. He was worried that Ned would have forgotten him since he was away for a whole week of school, but Ned hadn’t! They were still best friends.

May smiled fondly at them. “Great. The bell is about to ring so why don’t you get your pencil cases and take your seats.”

Ned and Peter nodded, doing as they were told and hurried to take their seats.

* * *

Peter was happy to be back in class. He finds that he can keep up with everyone in class and gets back into the rhythm of school. At recess he isn’t allowed to run around just yet, so he watches his classmates play a big game of tiggy with Ned while they play with Lego.

It isn’t until Friday that Peter learns that he has missed out on something.

“What did you get Betty for her birthday?” Ned asked at lunch.

“What?” Peter blinked.

“For her party on Saturday,” Ned elaborated. “My mum took me to get her some sparkly clips for her hair.”

“Betty is having a party?” Peter asked, his heart sinking in his chest.

“Yeah. She invited the whole class. Didn’t you get an invitation?” Ned frowned.

Peter shook his head as he stared at his sandwich. Suddenly, he wasn’t very hungry anymore.

“I’m sure she will give it to you,” Ned said, ever the optimist.

As the end of the day approached, Betty still hadn’t given Peter an invitation to her party. It also seemed that it was all everybody could talk about, making Peter’s sink in his chair and focus on his work until the final bell rang.

As soon as they were free, Peter said a hasty goodbye to Ned and walked as fast as he could out towards the pick-up zone. His mum and dad were working, and Peter hurried to the familiar figure of Steve Rogers.

“Hey Peter,” Steve grinned, holding his hand out for a high-five.

Half-heartedly Peter slapped the bigger man’s palm before dropping his hand and clutching the straps of his backpack. “Can we go home?”

Steve’s browse furrowed with concern, but he gently palmed the back of Peter’s head, guiding him towards the car. “Yeah of course.”

As fast as he could, Peter climbed into the back seat of the car and buckled up, waiting impatiently for Steve to get behind the wheel. Finally, they were pulling out into traffic and travelling away from the school.

“How was your day?” Steve asked.

“It was fine,” Peter said, foot kicking out once before falling still.

“Yeah? Did you and Ned get up to anything interesting at lunch?” Steve asked, glancing at Peter in the rear-view mirror.

“No,” Peter’s stomach twisted tightly and he slouched down in his seat.

“Hey, want to stop for some ice cream?” Steve asked, his voice cheerful making Peter’s stomach twist sharply.

“No thank you,” Peter said politely. “I just want to go home.”

“Are you feeling okay, Peter?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” Peter nodded.

“Okay,” Steve said, and Peter could hear that he didn’t believe him but was willing to let it go for now. “We will be home soon.”

Peter nodded and leaned his head against the seat belt, eyes falling shut. He didn’t open his eyes until Steve told him they were home. He slipped out of the car, dragging his backpack with him.

“Welcome home Peter,” FRIDAY greeted Peter warmly. “Did you have a good day at school?”

“Hi FRIDAY,” Peter tried to make his voice cheerful, but he knew it didn’t come out that way. “Is mum or dad home yet?”

“I’m afraid not, Peter,” FRIDAY said. “I will alert them that you are home.”

Peter bit his lip and nodded.

“Hey, want to help me and Bucky do some baking?” Steve asked.

Peter nodded silently. He didn’t really want to help. He wanted to curl up in his bed and hide under the covers until Monday or until his mum or dad got home. But he didn’t want to be rude to Steve or Bucky, so he nodded quietly. When the elevator opened, Steve guided Peter out on to the Avengers floor. He took Peter’s bag for him and handed it off to Sam who was close by.

“Hey Pete,” Sam smiled at him. “Good day?”

Peter gave a nod, mouth pulled tight. He didn’t want to talk about his day. He never wanted to think about this day ever again.

“Pete’s going to bake with me and Bucky,” Steve said, and Peter thought his voice sounded a little funny, but Peter didn’t ask, just stared at his shoes. 

“Sounds fun,” Sam said cheerfully. “Make sure you save something for me, okay Pete.”

“Okay,” Peter whispered.

Peter wordlessly allowed Steve to lead him to the kitchen. Bucky was already there, mixing ingredients together in a bowl. Peter greeted him quietly and was glad when the solider didn’t ask him about his day, instead asked how many packets of chocolate chips they think they would need.

Peter felt a little lighter as he helped Bucky and roll small balls of cookie dough and place them on a baking tray. Bucky and Steve talked around him, letting Peter work in silence. They praised his work every few rolled balls, earning a small but genuine smile out of him.

As soon as Peter heard his dad walk through, he abandoned the cookie dough and ran straight for his dad.

“Hey Kiddo,” Tony said, grunting when Peter ran straight into his legs.

Peter was small for his age and Tony had no trouble swinging him up into his arms. Peter wrapped his legs around his dad’s waist and hugged him tightly around the neck. He buried his head in his dad’s neck, breathing in the comforting smell of home, motor oil and cologne.

Tony’s hand rubbed up and down his back in big sweeping movements. “Hey, wow! That’s a big hug.”

Peter didn’t say anything, just hugged his dad tighter. He would be able to fix this. He was Ironman, he could do anything.

“Everything okay, buddy?” Tony asked, trying to get Peter to lift his head but Peter wouldn’t budge from his spot in Tony’s neck.

“He’s been quiet ever since I picked him up,” Peter heard Steve say quietly.

“He’s been helping us bake,” Bucky added. “He hasn’t said much, and we’ve been checking for any signs of his asthma but nothing.”

“Peter, Underoos, can you lift your head for me. Just for a second,” Tony asked patiently. Peter did so, blinking at his dad’s concerned look. “There you are. You feeling okay? Does your chest hurt?”

“No,” Peter mumbled. “Just want hugs, daddy.” And then he tucked his head back into his dad’s neck.

“Okay,” Tony soothed. “You going to help Bucky and Steve finish off these cookies?”

“No thank you,” Peter mumbled into Tony’s neck.

“What do you want to do?” Tony asked, voice soft and soothing.

Peter thought about it and finally lifted his head. “Can we go to the lab, please?”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Tony smiled. “Let’s get changed first, okay? Don’t think mum will like me getting stuff on my suit.”

Peter nodded and dropped his head once more, letting Tony carrying him. Peter knew that he was supposed to be a big boy and that he didn’t need to be carried anymore but he felt comforted in his dad’s arms and didn’t want the sad feelings of not being invited to Bett’s party take over anymore.

While Tony got changed out of his suit, Peter got changed into his own clothes that his mum called his lab clothes. When he was done, he went to his parents’ room and got Tony to lift him back up again. Then they went down to the lab. Peter didn’t have to ask, Tony automatically settling Peter in his lab as they sat at the work bench. Tony brought up a holo screen and began to speak, his voice lulling Peter into a nap.

When he woke up next, he was no longer in the lab and was instead on the couch. His head was resting on someone’s leg and soft fingers were carding through his hair. He blinked himself away, sitting up, a blanket falling from his shoulder.

“Hi sweetie,” Pepper smiled warmly at him.

“Hi mum,” Peter reached over for a hug, breathing in her familiar scent. He snuggled into her embrace when her arms wrapped around her.

Pepper eventually pulled back, placing a kiss on his cheek before smoothing back his curls. “Dad said you’ve been quiet.”

Peter pulled back, slumping against the cushions.

“He thinks it’s because you don’t feel well,” Pepper said. She leaned in close, her voice lowering. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Peter nodded, eyes widening with curiosity.

“I think you’re a little quiet because you think you didn’t get invited to Betty’s birthday party.”

Peter gasped. “How did you know?”

Pepper’s eyes sparkled. “Mums know these things. It’s our superpower.”

“Wow,” Peter breathed. He licked his lips, picking at the hem of his shirt. He averted his eyes as he said, “The whole class got invited but me.”

“You did, sweetie,” Pepper smoothed his cheek, making Peter look up. “Betty forgot to give you the invitation. She gave them out when you weren’t there, but I spoke to her mum and you are invited.”

“I am?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Yep!” Pepper beamed. “I even picked up a present for Betty on my way home for you to give. All you have to do is pick out what you want to wear tomorrow.”

Peter grinned for the first time since lunch time and threw his arms around Pepper’s neck, hugging her tightly. “Thanks mum. You have the best superpower, ever!”

Pepper chuckled, hugging him back. “Thank you, sweetie. Feeling better now?”

Peter pulled back, nodding frantically.

“Good,” Pepper beamed and stood up and held out her hand for Peter. “Dinner is ready and I’m sure your dad will be thrilled to see you smiling again.”

Peter took his mum’s hand and let himself be helped off the couch. He kept hold of it as Pepper led him to the kitchen where Tony, Steve and Bucky were. The rest of the Avengers were already at the dinner table, putting out plates and cutlery and getting drinks for everyone.

“Underoos! You’re up and just intime for dinner,” Tony beamed when he spotted Peter and Pepper.

Peter let go of Pepper’s hand and raced to Tony, giving him a big hug. “Yay! I want dinner. M’ hungry.” 

“I bet,” Tony rubbed his tummy, making Peter squirm as it tickled. “Are you feeling better champ?”

“Yep! Mum has the _best_ superpowers,” Peter bragged.

“She sure does,” Tony grinned, giving Pepper a kiss when she was close enough, squashing Peter in between them.

“Mum! Dad!” Peter whined and he grinned when he heard them both laughed

“Alright, last one at the table has to clean up!” Tony said, putting Peter down.

Peter grinned, racing to his seat. He climbed up and settled in, grinning at his family that surrounded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
